


Salver

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis is full of holes.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Salver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’ “Regis buried both fangs and balls deep in Iggy. How the tryst came to pass, who knows? Maybe Iggy was getting flirted with by a noble or council member and Regis is just restaking his claim. Don't know, I just want Iggy to be totally ruined and a drooling incoherent mess by the time Regis is done.” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s one heated, feverish moment where time seems to stand still—Regis slows his pace and looms over Ignis, catching his eyes, communicating so much through that one glance. Ignis has a chance to end it all—to stop them before he’s past the point of no return. He already has the king _inside him_ , buried to the hilt in his tight channel, but that’s nothing new—Ignis has been warming his king’s cock for months. He’s also been begging for _more_ —he wants nothing more than to satisfy his king’s every desire, to satiate both forms of Regis’ broiling hunger. The crystal weakens Regis with age, but it also gives him snarling, virile powers that would send lesser man cowering back and running. Ignis has never shied away from the royal family. He loves them both for what they are. And he surrenders himself completely to his king, eager to feel it _all_.

Then time speeds up again, and Regis obliges him, leaning down to cross that line. Ignis shudders as the ghost of cold fangs drifts across his throat, spreading open, warm breath cloying at his skin, and then Regis is sinking down. His razor-sharp teeth pierce Ignis’ flesh like thin white paper. They sink right down to his veins, and Ignis _screams_ as the blood’s ripped from his body. It gushes up to please his king. It bubbles in Regis’ mouth and trickles out the side, slick down Ignis’ flushed neck, mingling with his sweat. Regis’ enormous cock rams hard into his body, and it’s all Ignis can do to stay conscious. Pleasure ricochets through every fibre of his being, but the fangs burn, his skin torn, and it hurts but it’s so _good_. He tosses his head back into Regis’ plush pillow and groans brokenly as he’s taken. It’s more than he can take. 

It’s so wildly, desperately _satisfying_. It isn’t just lying with a lover—he’s _serving his king_ , and Ignis _lives_ for that. It fulfills him on so many levels—his heart, his mind, his sense of duty and his groin—Regis’ thick hand wraps around him, and he lets out a damaged sob. He’s already so close. The searing pain isn’t enough to hold him back. He chokes, hands clawing in the sheets—he doesn’t even have the wherewithal to reach up and hold Regis’ broad shoulders. His knees cling to Regis’ sides for dear life. His entire body’s _on fire_ , stripped bare but run ragged. There are tears prickling at his eyes, and if he still wore his glasses, they’d be fogged from his own haggard breath. Regis reaches _so deep_. His free hand lifts to stroke Ignis’ cheek, fondly thumbing his skin, fingers curling back into his hair. He wants to say Regis’ name but can’t manage. 

He feels the worst rush of suction yet. A spongy tongue laps around the growing wounds, puckered lips crushed against him, and he can actually _hear_ his king swallow. Ignis doesn’t know if he’s dizzy from blood loss or ecstasy. He’s definitely losing it. He clings to reality for as long as he possibly can. 

Then Regis pulls his mouth away with a sickening squelch and a slew of mingled blood and saliva. It trickles down his throat, the wound still flesh. Ignis scrunches his eyes shut and shivers, knowing it will heal. He wishes he wouldn’t. He’d be proud to bear the scars. He’s _so proud_ to feed his king. He forces his eyes open again because Regis is still moving into him, steadily fucking his abused ass. He pears up through heavy lashes at the man he loves, heart beating rapidly from the thrill of it all. Regis smiles sadly at him. He knows Regis harbours guilt, but it’s unnecessary. Ignis likes to think he was born for this: to please the royal family. He’s so _flattered_ that a man so handsome, so wise and charming, could possibly want him back. He would give _anything_ for Regis Lucis Caelum.

He gives his very life-blood. He gives his body, but he gets as much as he gives. He gets to see Regis’ gorgeous figure slick with sweat and flushed with interest as it drives into him. He clamps down around Regis’ cock and never wants to let go. 

But he’s so close, and Regis is so _good_. He pumps Ignis to the edge and leans down to press their foreheads together. The intimacy kills him. Ignis shatters, coming with a hoarse cry all over his king’s hand. Regis fucks him right through it, methodical and steady—just what Ignis loves about him. 

Ignis trembles, burns, and releases, too exhausted to even process his own orgasm. His head is constantly spinning. He spills everything he has and slowly flags, but his heart keeps racing, his body still boneless. Regis murmurs over Ignis’ heavy panting, “Shall we stop, my love?”

“No,” Ignis moans. He swallows, trying for more, but his throat is parched, his head foggy. He knows that Regis hasn’t come yet, and that’s unacceptable—he _needs_ to be full of royal seed. He barely manages to beg, “Keep going.” He wants to pass out like this: held tight in Regis’ arms. 

Regis sighs, “You’re so beautiful.” Ignis can’t take it. Regis strokes Ignis’ cheek and leans in to bring their lips together—Ignis can taste his own blood. 

He eagerly surrenders to Regis’ kiss anyway, quite happy to take anything his king gives him. 

His king makes love to him for much of the night, until he gives up and loses consciousness, only to wake later in tender arms.


End file.
